1. Field of Invention
This disclosure pertains to the distribution of drinking water within existing piping systems in buildings and structures. With general infrastructure within the US and around the world in a precarious state of decay it has been the object of many to provide for a cost effective method to perform in situ-rehabilitation of these properties. In the global arena, water distribution systems are seriously compromised with failures creating community disturbances, commercial loss and environmental incidents. In the industrial sector, pipe and transmission lines carrying volatile and dangerous or hazardous materials are constantly at risk of failure due to age, neglect or lack of funds to replace or repair with traditional methods.
This disclosure permits the lining of potable water pipes in situ in commercial and residential buildings with no adverse affects to human occupants. The disclosure eliminates the “remove and replace” method of rehabilitating water distribution systems. This eliminates the disruption of old existing asbestos insulation and removal of lead painted walls. Avoiding the distribution of these known carcinogens and toxic substances is of great value to the workers and building occupants and the environment. In addition the method of the disclosure installs lining (and thereby isolates) lead soldered joints of water piping systems. This eliminates further contamination.
The NSF/ANSI 61-2010 standard approves lining of water distribution pipe systems utilizing electrically charged lining material that are attract to and adhere to the pipe wall during the lining process due to the fact that the pipe system has been electrically grounded. This method eliminates the chance of the lining not encapsulating every surface of the pipe wall.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art demonstrates numerous methods to rehabilitate pipelines, conduits and passageways from the inside in order to restore asset integrity.
Removal of pipes is unsatisfactory since it often creates dispersion of asbestos dust or lead paint. In situ relining of small diameter pipes following convoluted paths is greatly preferable and environmentally non-hazardous.